This invention relates generally to the field of telephony, and more particularly to an improved system for making cross connections from frame to frame or block to block within a telephone office.
When individual subscriber lines enter a telephone office, they are normally conducted to protective equipment located on a main frame. Office switching and other equipment is similarly connected to other main frames. It is known in the art to provide communication between the office equipment and subscriber lines by cross connection conductors in the form of wire jumpers, the ends of which are wire wrapped about contact pins. The wire wrapping operation requires relatively skilled labor and the use of a wire wrapping tool to accomplish this end. Further, it is usually not possible to measure the length of the jumper required prior to installation, or to prepare jumpers of fixed length prior to installation.